NiNSERT INVESTIGASI  WAWANCARA SHINOBI & KUNOICHI
by RadnaRadno
Summary: Summary : n!nsert investigasi wawancara live dari Konoha!   Shinobi & Kunoichi hot couple mana yang paling serasi rumah tangganya? Chap 2 : SASUSAKU apdet!
1. Chapter 1

**N!NSERT INVESTIGASI - WAWANCARA SHINOBI & KUNOICHI . **

**Disclaimer : Kim Sang Bum- oh bukan, dia bukan disclaimernya Naruto, dia suamiku.. Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. **

**N!NSERT INVESTIGASI by RadnaRadno **

**Genre : Parody, Humor. **

**Rate : T **

**Summary : n!nsert investigasi wawancara live dari Konoha! **

**Shinobi & Kunoichi hot couple mana yang paling serasi rumah tangganya? **

**Warning(s) : typos (nothin's perfect right?), OOCs, garing, gaje, ga lucu, jayus, bokis, pair tidak sah, bahasa amburadul, tanpa EYD resmi, mutlichap etc. **

**Pairing : **

**Shikamaru x Temari **

**Itachi x Radna (oke bohong T^T ) **

**Warning(s) again : segala bentuk pujian tambahan pada reporter adalah sesuatu yang tidak melanggar hukum, harap maklum karena reporter kita memang sangat unyu~ haha #KEBOHONGAN publik! + sedikit pemikiran LEMON (?) hah kenapa rate nya 'T'? cari tau sampai habis yaa~ **

OKE,

KAMERA ON,

LIGHTING ON,

SOUND CHEK,

N!NSERT INVESTIGASI - WAWANCARA SHINOBI & KUNOICHI TAKE 1

3..

2..

1..

ACTION!

**Chapter 1 : Shikamaru & Temari. **

"Halo minna-san, jumpa dengan saya RadnaRadno dalam n!nsert Investigasi, investigasi para ninja selebriti.. hari ini saya jauh-jauh datang dari Sidoarjogakure ke Konohagakure demi melakukan wawancara eksklusif dengan para ninja selebriti yang ada di Konoha. Hari ini saya akan mewawancarai pasangan pengantin baru Shinobi dan Kunoichi Konoha, nah kali ini saya ada di depan rumah salah satu Shinobi Konoha yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata, mari kita masuk.." ujar seorang reporter cantik sekseh dan bahenol bak mpok Laela Sari dimasa uzur yang diketahui bernama RadnaRadno yang juga sekaligus salah satu author di fanfiction dan merangkap jabatan sebagai istri Kakashi Hatake #PLAK.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ssst minna-san, Shinobi yang ini tidak begitu suka keributan yang merepotkan.." ujar gadis reporter n!nsert Investigasi itu.

GREEKK

Pintu geser depan rumah Shinobi itupun terbuka.

"Ya, ada apa?" seorang Shinobi berwajah malas membuka pintu.

"Perkenalkan saya radnaradno dari n!nsert Investigasi, hari ini saya ingin mewawancarai tentang kehidupan rumah tangga anda tuan Nara," ujar gadis pendekar *pendek dan kekar* itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya pria berambut pantat Kyuubi itu.

"Ya tentu saja sebagai bahan gosip tuan.." jawab si reporter.

"Dasar wanita, banyak bicara cih medokusei!" ujar si tuan Nara.

"Nama saya RadnaRadno tuan, bukan kusei-kusei, kalau kusei mah tetangga saya, noh pak Ali Kusei haji tetangga saya yang jualan beras," ujar si gadis reporter.

"Siapa itu?" seorang wanita berkuncir 4 keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Wuaaah mbak TEMARI! Senior sayaaa.." teriak gadis pendekar itu sambil berlari memeluk gadis berkuncir 4 itu.

"Eh- ini dari n!nsert Investigasi ya? waaah sudah lama aku tidak main ke studio n!nsert" seru gadis berkuncir 4 yang diketahui bernama Sabaku no Temari atau nama bekennya Cut Temari dan sekarang (dengan amat sangat terpaksa) berganti menjadi Nara Temari.

"Selamat siang mbak Temari, saya ingin mewawancarai anda untuk n!nsert Investigasi, boleh kan?" tanya reporter pendekar itu.

"WAH! Tentu saja boleh, silahkan masuk, maaf rumah saya berantakan harap maklum kami tinggal jadi satu dengan rusa-rusa milik keluarga," sambut mbak Temari ramah.

"Oh iya ga pa-pa mbak," ujar reporter inosen itu.

"Hmm mau minum apa? Air mata rusa? Kencing rusa? Darah rusa? Iler rusa?" tanya Temari ramah.

"Eh-" reporter itu sweatdrop mendengar tawaran itu,

"Apa aja deh tapi rusa nya nangkepnya di belakang Bokonghem Plis ya mbak, biar elit gitu.." ujar si reporter.

"Oke deh, bentar yaa.." ujar Temari sambil berlari ala Yondaime Hokage ke Londen.

* * *

><p>"Naah, ini dia sasaran saya, mister Nara Shikamaru... saya ingin mewawancarai anda secara langsung tanpa ada gangguan.." ujar reporter itu sambil memandang dengan puppy eyes pada pria malas di depannya itu.<p>

"Terserah saja, yang penting cepat selesai.." jawab si pria.

"Umm oke langsung pertanyaan pertama, bagaimana sih kok bisa ketemu mbak Temari trus jadi nikah juga?" tanya si reporter kiyut itu.

"Eh awalnya? yaa pada mulanya kami bertemu pada saat ujian chuunin, kau tau kan aku melawan dia di ujian chuunin waktu itu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hmm.." si reporter mengangguk-angguk tanda dia anak metal.

"Lalu aku terpesona padanya semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengannya," lanjut Shika.

"Jadi om Shikamaru love at the first sight gitu?" tanya si reporter cantik.

"Ya, tidak juga sih sebenarnya," jawab Shika.

"Love at the second sight?" tanya reporter cute itu lagi.

"Tidak."

"Third sight?"

"Tidak."

"Lah terus piye? masa sampe pandangan ketiga ndak cinta-cinta, ngapain nikah kalau ga ada cinta om?" tanya reporter imut kita agak emosi mendengar jawaban Shika, sampe-sampe logat Djowo-nya keluar.

"Siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Temari?" jawab om Shika enteng.

"Kalau bukan pada pandangan pertama apa dong?" tanya reporter kece kita kebingungan dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Pada kibasan pertama" jawab Shikamaru.

"Kiba-San? maksudnya Inuzuka Kiba? hah kau YAOI ya OM!" teriak reporter itu histeris.

"Cih, merepotkan sekali bicara dengan wanita.. maksudku kibasan itu adalah kibasan kipas raksasa yang dibawanya kemana-mana itu" jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Ki-kipas raksasa? berarti om cintanya sama kipasnya mbak Temari dong, bukan mbak Temarinya!" ucap si reporter dengan watados.

"Tidak juga," jawab Shika singkat.

"Terus-terus gimana? ceritain dong om, Radna sama minna-san juga pingin tau.." ucap si reporter.

"Katakan dulu aku lebih tampan daripada Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Shikamaru.

"WAT DE FAAK?" si reporter shock mendengar permintaan Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>"Ayo katakan," desak Shikako.<br>"Om Shika, om tau kan Radna masih kecil, anak kecil tuh jujur om.. gaboleh bohong, nanti kalau Radna ngomong om ganteng artinya kan bohong om.." ujar si reporter dengan wajah yang sangaat inosen.  
>"Maksudmu aku tidak lebih tampan daripada si Uchiha itu?" tanya Shikako dengan nada sedikit kesal.<br>"Eh- ya gitu deh om, masa Radna harus bikin dosa? kemarin baru aja buang dosa di WCa kok sekarang mau bikin dosa lagi.." ucap si reporter dengan wajah Sasori no Danna (?).  
>"Kalau begitu lupakan wawancara ini.." jawab Shikako.<br>"Yaah kok gitu sih om, plis wawancara dikit yaaa.." rayu si reporter.  
>"Kalau begitu katakan aku tampan!" ujar om Shika.<br>"Ada bukti otentik om?" tanya reporter kita ingin tau kebenaran Shikako kalau ganteng.  
>"Ada dong.." jawab Shikako percaya diri.<br>"Apa coba?" tanya reporter imut kita penasaran.  
>"Aku menang polling chara terganteng di anime Naruto tau!" ujar Shikako sambil menepuk dada bangga.<br>"Hee? bukannya yang menang Sasuke-Koi?" tanya reporter kita sweatdrop.  
>"Hei apa kau tidak tau? yang menang adalah aku, jelas saja karena aku ganteng!" ujar Shikako pamer.<br>"Emang tempat pollingnya dimana om?" tanya reporter kita penasaran.  
>"Di hutan rusa keluarga Nara," jawab Shikako enteng.<br>"Lah yang milih?" tanya si reporter heran.  
>"Rusa-rusa keluarga Nara," jawab Shikamaru dengan membusungkan dada.<br>"Heee?" reporter kita cengo.

* * *

><p>"Hei-hei ayo jadi tidak mewawancarai aku?" tanya Shikako sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh reporter kiyut itu.<br>"Eng- iyadeh demi wawancara yang akan memuaskan minna-san, om Shikako ga-" reporter kita tidak kuasa mengatakan kebohongan publik yang bisa mendatangkan konspirasi dan membuat UUD 1945 diamandemen ulang.

"Ga- apa? lanjutkan!" ujar Shikako dengan menyewa semangat masa mudanya Rock Lee.  
>"Ganteng." jawab reporter kita datar, sebenernya sih dia udah nahan supaya kaga muntah, tapikan kaga elit masa reporter kiyut muntaber di depan kamera.<br>"Bagus, AKHIRNYA ada juga yang mengakui aku lebih ganteng dari Uchiha kampret ituu!" teriak Shikako histeris.  
>Duh bang segitunya ya?<br>Adik ikut bahagia deh...

* * *

><p>"Nah om, sekarang kembali ke wawancara kita, tolong dong jelaskan awal mula om jatuh cinta sama mbak Temari," kata si reporter.<br>"Jadi begini dek reporter, dulu pas ujian Chuunin kan saya ngelawan dia, nah pas itu dia ngeluarin kipas gedenya buat ngibasin saya eh gataunya kibasan kipas Temari itu malah bikin rambut saya jadi keren kayak gini, jadi deh saya kesengsem sama dia.." ujar Shikako sambil nunjuk rambut pantat nanasnya.  
>"Hee keren darimana om?" tanya reporter kita confused.<br>"Jadi kayak rambutnya Gu Jun Piyo kan~" jawab Shikako sambil membelai rambut indahnya.  
>"Gitu doang om?"<br>"Iya, makanya sekarang tiap saya mau keluar atau kondangan Temari pasti selalu always wajib mengipasi rambut indah ini supaya aku jadi makin ganteng kayak Andiikat Kanjen Ben.." jawab Shikako sambil terus memamerkan rambut seksinya yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak lebih seksi dari bulu keteknya Hulk.

* * *

><p>"Ng- cerita cinta yang aneh. Oke next question, tapi ini agak pribadi dan mungkin kurang enak ditanyakan, tapii Radna penasaran! gimana sih perasaan om ketika tau kalau mbak Temari pernah bikik vidio panas sama om Deidariel pokalis Pinter Ben(er)? om pasti hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ya?" tanya reporter kita dengan nada prihatin.<br>"Tidak juga," jawab Shikako enteng.  
>"Loh kenapa kok tidak juga om?" tanya reporter sekseh itu.<br>"Hm gara-gara hal itu namaku setiap hari jadi masuk tv, Temari juga, pokoknya seru!" jawab Shikako dengan wajah bahagia.  
>"Kok bisa om?" reporter kita confused tingkat Jashin.<br>"Ya ampun dek reporter, masa gatau si? kamu tau kan filem panasnya Temari sama Deidariel itu kan heboh dan meledak banget di pasaran," kata Shikamaru dengan nada bangga.  
>"Om-om, dimana-mana yang namanya suami kalau istrinya ketauan main filem panas pasti marah-marah malah mungkin minta cerai, lha kok om Shika engga?" tanya reporter kita still confuse.<br>Bener kan? Dimana-mana tuh ya husband kalau tau wify nya main pilem panas pasti ngamuk, lha ini mister Shika malah bangga, cih medokusei (nah loh ketularan).

* * *

><p>"Kau tau tidak dek reporter, yang namanya filem itu adalah sebuah seni," ujar Shikamaru (sok) cool.<br>"Ehm iya sih tapi kan-"  
>"Nah, kalau filem panas Temari dan Deidariel itu juga termasuk seni, karena seni itu adalah... LEDAKAN, KATSUUU UN!" teriak Shikako full on fire.<br>"WHAT?" our reporter cengo.  
>Begini nih kalau kebanyakan gahoel sama teroris blonde merangkap vokalis kece, apalagi kalau istrimu ikutan main filem panas, jiwamu pasti akan terguncang dengan ledakan, KATSUUU un.<p>

"Dek.. dek.. are you fine? daritadi kok ngelamun melulu? kagum sama kegantengan akang Shika ya?" our beloved om mengguncang-guncang tubuh reporter kiyut itu.  
>"Eh-eh iye om, saya kagak ape-ape.." jawab si reporter.<br>"Dilanjut kaga nih wawancara?" tanya Shikako.  
>"Eh, so pasti dong om.. tapi saya masih ga ngeh juga sama kata-kata om yang tadi," ucap reporter kita penuh kejujuran dari lubuk hati paling dalam.<br>"Oh gitu ya, gini deh aye jelasin dek, filem panas yang dibintangin Temari sama Deidariel itu kan booming, meledak banget dipasaran yah walaupun itu juga berkat jasa C4-nya Deidariel.. tapi sebenernya pilem itu memang pantes kalo booming banget lho dek syutingnya aja butuh biaya mahal, trus propertinya eksklusip made in China, yah pokoknya pilem ini amajing deh," pamer Shikamaru.  
>"Eng- emang pilemnya begimana sih om? aye kaga ngarti nih.." tanya reporter kita yang imut itu.<br>"Hah begini nih kalo ngomong sama wanita, merepotkan apalagi yang IQ nya jongkok dibawah jongkokan standart chartered.. gini ya diks chayang, akan akang jelaskan kronologi pembuatan filem panasnya Temari dan Deidariel itu.." om Shika berkata dengan bijak, reporter yang membayar pajak (bah iklan pula!).  
>"Kau lihat difilem itu Temari menaiki burung Deidariel, membelai, mencium, menggigit, memijat dan memasukkannya kedalam lubang yang sempit?" tanya Shikako.<br>Reporter kita mengangguk-angguk sambil menutup telinganya, katanya sih supaya dia tidak mendengar adegan tidak senonoh yang belum pantas dia dengarkan.. tapi sia-sia juga kalau dia nutup telinga pake earpon yang dikoneksikan ke leptop yang merekam pembicaraan Shikako! bah makin menghayati saja reporter kita ini!  
>Kasihan, semoga otaknya tidak rusak setelah mendengar hal-hal 17 taun kesamping dari mulut Shikamaru.<p>

**Oke, kembali ke wawancara..**  
>"Nah di vidio itu Temari diatas dan Deidariel dibawah, yang lebih banyak bergerak kan Temari.. kasian juga si Temari itu, dia kewalahan mengimbangi burung Deidariel yang besar itu, enak banget si Deidariel! dan sstt lebih besar dari punyaku lho dek!" bisik Shikamaru.<br>"Pantes aja kalo burung om kecil, om pasti males dan jarang mijitin atau ngelus-elus burung om ya!" ujar si reporter.  
>"Aaahh sstt! jangan buka aib dek.. sudah-sudah sini tak lanjutin ceritanya! nah setelah lama maju-mundur keluar-masuk, Temari sama Deidariel kan hampir klimaks nah disitu adegan panasnya mulai muncul!" ujar Shikako dengan semangat.<br>"Maksud om? ehmm jangan-jangan adegan panas yang biasa muncul di rate M itu ya? yang hurup awalnya 'O'- iya kan?" tanya reporter kita penasaran, kasihan otak mudanya diracuni hal-hal yang tidak baik oleh Shikamaru.  
>"Hmm lebih sopannya kita bilang klimaks saja ya dek.." ujar Shikako (sok) bijak.<br>Reporter kita mengangguk.  
>"Nah setelah mereka mulai lelah maju-mundur keluar-masuk dan mereka mencapai klimaks, Deidariel mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata khasnya- KATSUUUU, un!" teriak Shikako dengan semangat 45 nya.<br>"Ja-jadi walaupun main filem panas Deidariel tetap main katsu, om?" tanya reporter n!nsert yang imut itu.  
>"Iya.." jawab Shikako singkat.<br>"La-lalu apa mbak Temari ha-hamil?" tanya reporter kita masih shock.  
>"Hamil? lah ngapain hamil? gosong sih iya!" jawab Shikako.<br>"Gosong? kok bisaaa?" reporter kita heran.  
>"Lah si Deidariel ngledakin bom burungnya sebelum si sutradara ngasih aba-aba, otomatis Temari ga bisa ngeles.. huh istri saya jadi mirip sate ayam!" jawab Shikako mulai panas.<br>"Om.. Radna ga ngerti.." ujar RadnaRadno.  
>"Lah belum nonton filem panas yang dibintangi Cut Temari sama Deidariel dek? filem judulnya 'KU LEDAKKAN GOA TAMBANG EMAS YANG SEMPIT DENGAN BOM BURUNGKU' itu lho dek.." ujar Shikamaru dengan semangat.<br>"Hee? fi-filem panasnya yang begituan? te-terus kenapa ada adegan maju-mundurnya om?" tanya reporter kita heran.  
>"Lah pas itu kan Deidariel lagi dibawah tebing dekat goa, terus Temari diatas dipintu goa dan kudu ngebawa bom burungnya keluar-masuk goa dan maju-mundur soalnya goa-nya bener-bener sempit! kasian banget istri saya, dia yang banyak gerak, dia yang kewalahan ngeboyong bom burung Deidariel yang besar-besar itu sampe harus membelai, mencium, menggigit, sampai memijat demi membawa bom burung itu dan memasukkan bom itu kedalam lubang goa yang sempit.. eh Deidariel yang enak dapet gaji banyak!" ujar Shikako agak envy.<br>"Terus, maksud om burung Deidariel lebih besar?" tanya reporter kita mencoba mengkuak kebenaran.  
>"Yaah kau tau kan dek, bom burungnya Deidariel itu gede banget bisa dinaikin lagi, pasti Temari puas bisa main-main bareng burung Deidariel yang lebih gede dari burung kakak tuaku si Bejo itu!" ujar Shikako.<p>

* * *

><p>Reporter kita agak cengo, wah wawancara ga beres nih..<br>Katanya syuting filem panas, rupanya..  
>Ah reporter kita kecewa karena dia tidak mendapatkan keterangan yang 'hot' untuk bahan fic rate M hahaha #PLAK.<br>"Adinda reporter, apakah dikau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru pada reporter mungil kita yang sedang shock berat.  
>"Eh ng- ano oke maaf saya agak shock om, bentar ya saya mau ngeTAB dulu.." lalu si reporter mengambil komputer tabletnya yang berbentuk bulat pipih seperti tablet obat oskardon, dan mulai membuka facebook.<p>

'**What's On Your Mind?**' tanya si facebook itu, huuh ingin tau saja!  
>Lalu reporter kita menulis status,<br>**RadnaRadno n!nsert Investigasi **:  
><strong>'Ya Tuhan! gagal fic rate M pair ShikaxTemari ku!' <strong>  
>dan segera men-sharenya.<br>Sedetik kemudian, **SasuSakuSatuUchihaSelamanya DalamDimensiSharingan** dan **NaruHinaMaluMaluKyuubi ** menyukai status anda.

**KakaAnkoSamaSamaMesum SukaIchaIchaParadise** mengomentari status anda :  
><strong>'Kalaw bgitu bkin fic rate M tentang kita aj!'<strong>.

Dengan agak jawdrop si reporter meninggalkan dunia maya-nya, agaknya terlalu banyak bermain didunia maya tidak baik bagi jiwa muda reporter kita, poor you RadnaRadno!

* * *

><p>"Oke om, question selanjutnya.. om Shikamaru kan gosipnya tidak begitu suka dengan wanita yang cerewet, nah kenapa om kok malah married sama mbak Temari yang super aktif?" tanya reporter kita yang mulai mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukannya akibat diputus oleh Uchiha Itachi.<br>"Hmm kenapa ya? aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi ya ampun bo! sapa yang kaga demen tuh sama Temari? bodinya yahud mamen! mana kipasannya yahud kalo malem saya sumuk-sumuk gitu.." jawab Shikako.  
>"Walah kipasan lagi kipasan lagi, jadi om Shikako cinta sama mbak Temari cuma karena kipasannya aja nih?"<br>"Em-"  
>"Yuhuu spadaa ini dia pipis rusa-nya Bokonghem Plis, ayo diminum adik reporter.." belum sempat om Shika melanjutkan kata-katanya, datanglah sang istri mbak Temari sambil menggelundungkan satu drum pipis rusa yang dia bawa dari Londen.<br>"Eh- mbak Temari ndak usah repot-repot, mbak sini-sini saya mau wawancara dulu.." ujar si reporter pada mbak Temari.  
>"Oke, mau tanya apa dik?" tanya mbak Temari yang kini duduk dipangkuan om Shika.<br>"Te-temariihh.. beraat.." rintih om Shika menahan bebannya mbak Temari PLUS kipasnya itu.  
>"Oke pertanyaan buat mbak Temari, ceritain dong kenapa mbak Temari bisa cinta mati sama om Shika?"<br>"Umm gimana yaa~ adek reporter tau kan Shikamaru itu gimana? dia smart banget dek, mana dia itu keren lagi, terus rangkaian kata-kata yang dia ucapkan ituloh bikin geregetaan" ucap Temari sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya dipipi.  
>"Maksudnya mbak?" tanya reporter kita bingung.<br>"Begini ceritanya dek.."

**FLASHBACK TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU'S MEMORIES **

Disebuah hutan yang dihuni oleh ratusan rusa, tampaklah dua orang muda-mudi yang sedang memadu cinta, mereka adalah Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku no Temari..  
>"Eneng Temari.." panggil Shikamaru.<br>"Iya abang Shika, ada apa?" jawab Temari.  
>"Kalau abang jadi rusa, eneng mau ga jadi tanduknya?" tanya Shikako.<br>"Kok tanduknya bang?" tanya Temari bingung.  
>"Biar eneng selalu ada diatas kepala dan pikiran abang.." jawab Shikamaru.<br>Duileeh..  
>"Neng.." panggil Shikamaru lagi.<br>"Iya bang.." jawab Temari.  
>"Ayah eneng pasti tukang jual kipas angin ya?" ujar Shikamaru.<br>"Eh kok tau bang?" tanya Temari.  
>"Soalnya hati abang bisa otomatis miber-miber gitu tiap deket eneng.." jawab Shikako.<br>Temari blushing!  
>"Abang, ayah abang pasti melihara rusa ya?"<br>Gantian nih ceritanya?  
>"Iya, kok tau sih neng?"<br>"Soalnya abang sudah men-nanduk hati eneng.." ujar Temari.  
>Awawaw..<br>"Eneng bisa aja deh, neng.. ayah eneng pasti tukang ojek ya?" tanya Shikako.  
>"Kenapa bang? pasti karena setiap deket eneng rasanya hati abang kayak dibonceng kemana-mana ya?" ujar Temari pedeeh.<br>"Enggak juga sih neng.." jawab Shikamaru.  
>"Lah terus kenapa bang?" tanya Temari bingung.<br>"Soalnya kemarin abang nyolong motornya.." jawab Shikako polos.  
>JEDUAAKK<br>Alhasil katados (kata-kata tanpa dosa) terakhir Shikako berhasil membuat Temari melayangkan kipas bujubile-nya ke kepala Shikamaru hingga yang bersangkutan koma 9 bulan 10 hari.  
>Karena ke-komaan yang dialami Shikamaru, Temari dituntut untuk bertanggung jawab akibat ulahnya meniduri, RALAT! menidurkan Shikamaru dalam koma akut..<br>Poor you Temari..  
>Akhirnya setelah Shikamaru sadar dari komanya pada 9 bulan hari kesebelas, Temari dan Shikamaru menikah, walaupun ada kejadian yang genap (bosan ganjil) pada pernikahan mereka..<p>

Dikarenakan ketika ijab kabul..  
>"Saya nikahkan adik saya yang cantik sedunia, Sabaku no Temari dengan Nara Shikamaru, dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat kipas dan rusa sinterklas dibayar tunai!" ujar adik pertama mbak Temari, Sabaku no Kankurou dihadapan saksi dan penghulu- eh mas kawinnya tunai loh! jelas laah, masa kakaknya sang Kazekage nikahan mas kawinnya ngutang? mau ditaruh mana gentongnya Sabaku no Gaara nanti?<br>Sekarang waktunya Shikako show time..  
>"Saya terima nikahnya- ah medokusei, aku mengantuk tidur dulu ya.." ujar Shikako sambil bersandar dipundak mbak Temari.<br>JEDUAAAKK  
>And again, kipas mbak Temari melayang kewajah -ehem gaak-teng-nya mas Shikamaru.<br>Akhirnya pernikahan berjalan lancar setelah Shikako terkena Kagemane no Jutsu-nya pak Nara Shikaku, dan membuatnya mengucapkan ijab kabul dengan lancar..  
>Apa? menurut kalian pernikahannya ga sah?<br>Waah, kalian kayaknya harus nikah dulu deh supaya mengerti seni dari ijab kabul..  
>And after that they lived happily ever after..<p>

**END OF FLASHBACK TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU'S MEMORIES**

* * *

><p>"Begitu ceritanya dek.." ujar Temari.<br>"Te-temariihhh" om Shikako masih merintih karena menahan berat mbak Temari dan kipasnya.  
>"Ooh begitu toh mbak, nah terus kira-kira apa nih yang mbak sukai dari om Shikako?" tanya reporter kita.<br>"Hmm apa ya? MALESNYA itu loh dek, GA NGUATII.." jawab Temari on fire.  
>"Hee maksudnya?" reporter kita bingung.<br>Secara istri mana yang demen sama suami males?  
>"Soalnya ya dek, gara-gara Shikako males fangirlsnya tuh dikit malah mungkin ga ada, jadi aku ga terlalu jeles laah.. terus-terus karena malesnya juga dia males selingkuh, nyeleweng atau main perempuan lain, lah sama aku juga dia kadang males maiiin.." jawab Temari manja.<br>"Males main? waah main apa nih mbaak?" tanya reporter kita dengan otak mesum yang mulai membara, wohoo jadi juga dia bakal dapet inspirasi buat bikin fic rate M-nya!  
>"Main kipas-kipasan dek, dia jadi orang yang berdiri diatas arang api dan aku yang mengipasi, nama permainannya 'Kipaslah Daku, Dikau Ku Hempas', dek" jawab Temari watados.<br>"Te-temariihh beraathhh" ratapan Shikamaru semakin memilukan.  
>"Eh- ah terus ada yang mbak nggak sukai dari om Shikako?" tanya reporter sekseh kita tanpa memperdulikan 'Ratapan Shikamaru'- judul sinetron.<br>"Hmm apa ya? males mandinya itu looh dek.. masa dia itu jarang mandi, mandi juga sebulan sekali itupun kalau inget dan harus diiket pake Kagemane-nya bapak mertuaku.." jawab Temari.  
>"Loh om Shika males mandi mbak?" tanya reporter kita agak ilfil dengan males mandinya Shika.<br>"Iya dek, nah maka dari itu aku agak males, habisnya tiap hari dia mau keluar dia mesti maksa aku ngipasin dia supaya bau badannya menguap, uuh aku sebel dek.. tapi biarkan saja, biarpun dia males mandi tapi aku tetep cinta sama ayang Shika.. iya kan ayang? loh yaang.. AYANG AYANG.." mbak Temari berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shikamaru yang kini sedang pingsan tertindih kipasnya mbak Temari.  
>"Ayang.. jangan pergi.. ayaaang maafin Temari.." teriak mbak Temari histeris.<br>"Ya Tuhan! minna-san pecinta n!nsert Investigasi, rupanya om Shikamaru tewas tertindih kipas istrinya sendiri!  
>Semoga arwahnya diterima disisi Kami-Sama, dan semoga juga arwahnya tidak ditarik ulur pas mau masuk ke surga atau neraka dengan Kagemane no Jutsu-nya bapaknya, amin.<br>Sungguh sebuah kematian yang trag-  
>"ZZZZZZ grookhh zzz GROOKHHH.." sebuah suara muncul dari bibir Angelina Jolie-nya om Shikako.<br>"Shi-shikamaru.. kau.." mbak Temari menatap mesra mas Shikako.  
>"ZZZZZZ grookhhhh.."<br>"Jurus kipas sate raksaksaaaa!"  
>SWIING BLURRR BRUUAK KLONTANG BYUR CEPLAK CEPLOK CING CING CINGCAKELING CUP CUP MUAH<br>"Pemirsa, mohon maaf sebelumnya karena ini adalah rate T jadi adegan yang indah tadi terpaksa kami skip, dan umm minna-san dikarenakan diakibatkan dipermasalahkan dipersoalkan -hei mbulet! karena om Shikamaru dan mbak Temari sedang asyik membuat Nara kecil (nahloh!) maka sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita ya, sampai jumpa di n!nsert Investigasi selanjutnya, saya RadnaRadno melaporkan langsung dari Konohagakure.. sampai jum- aaaahhhh"  
>BLAARRR<br>Dan dengan tidak elitnya reporter kesayangan kita terbang akibat terjangan kipas mbak Temari sehingga sampai dipangkuan Uchiha Itachi..  
>Bahagialah selalu bersamanya nak reporter..<p>

**(: SUDAH PASTI BERSAMBUNG :) **

Hoho jadi juga fic abal nan gaje buatan ratna ini!  
>Gimana? gimana? aneh, gaje, abal, jayus, OOC, ga lucu- ah itu pasti!<br>Maafkan ratna ya kalau tidak bisa bikin ketawa (mengingat genre fic ini adalah humor ~,~).  
>Ratna iseng bikin fic ini, kalau jelek maklum ya (wah bakal dapet flame lagi nih).<br>Inspirasinya ratna dapet ketika nonton gosip wawancara artis hahaha *ketauan hobi ngegosip*.  
>Juga dari pertanyaan konyol yang ratna pendam diotak selama ini,<br>'gimana ya kehidupan pair chara anime Naruto kalau sudah pada married?' (apalagi hot couple Kakashi Hatake dan Ratna Muliyani itu loh hahaha #PLAK).  
>Hoho akhirnya ratna tuangkan dalam sebuah fic gaje nan abal ini ^o^<br>Rencana sih mau bikin oneshoot, tapi pasti hasilnya puanjaaaang begete, ntar jadi bosen bacanya hehe (^^,) jadi ratna bikin multichap.  
>Ratna tau banyak fic yang mengandung unsur wawancara seperti fic ratna ini, tapi ratna harap isi cerita tidak ada yang sama ya hehe ^o^<br>Oh iya untuk pair, kalau mungkin kurang berkenan maaf yaa m(-_-)m  
>Ratna juga pingin bikin versi AKATSUKI-nya, tapi kan banyak author yang sudah wawancarain Akatsuki apa mereka mau ya mampir di n!nsert Investigasi?<br>Lagiaan pair di Akatsuki kan ga beres, yg beres cuma Pein sama Konan aja, masa pair sisanya nikah juga? YAOI dong! huwaa ga RELAAA Itachi-Kun & Sasori-Kun ToT  
>Gimana boleh ga kalau ratna bikin versi Akatsukinya?<br>Review ya kalau mendukung~ (hoho meksa amat dah ini bocah!)

Yosh! readers ratna mohon bantuannya ya :)  
>untuk chapter depan wawancara n!nsert Investigasinya adalah<br>JRENG JRENG  
>Kakashi - RadnaRadno hahaha #PLAK!<br>eh bukan ding! tapi..  
><strong>SASUKE - SAKURA<strong> (!)  
>(IYEIIIII TEPUK TANGAN UNTUK SASUSAKU XD)<br>Oh iya, ratna mohon bantuan, kalau ada pertanyaan mengenai RUMAH TANGGA atau KEHIDUPAN PERCINTAAN (DLL, ukuran kolornya Sasuke juga boleh :p) SASUKE DAN SAKURA yang ingin ditanyakan, sertakan dalam review ya :D  
>boleh yang lucu, serius juga boleh tapi nanti kalau jawabannya agak nyeleneh maapin ratna ntar yaa hehe XD<br>**QUESTION ditunggu sekurang-kurangnya 3 hari setelah fic ini publis** (HEE SINGKAT AMAT!)  
><strong>Oke-oke ratna panjangin jadi 1 minggu deh, ah nanti kalau ada yang telat ratna usahain edit :p<strong>  
>Soalnya wawancaranya (baca: bikin fic-nya) sudah ratna lakukan dan sudah seperempat jalan nih hehe<br>(INI AUTHOR CEREWET BANGET SIH, TADI MINTA PERTANYAAN SEKARANG BILANG SUDAH BIKIN)  
>Gomen-gomen, maksud ratna fic-nya memang belum jadi dan ratna BUTUH INSPIRASI nih hehe x)<br>mohon pertolongannya ya XD

**Readers, terimakasih ya sudah baca fic ratna yang ini :D**  
><strong>Terimakasih juga atas review yang akan anda tinggalkan setelah baca fic gaje ini :D<strong>

**Tunggu chap 2 ya SasuSaku lovers :D**

**(: REMERCIER MERCI :)**

**-RadnaRadno-**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna-san, kangen ga sama ratna? hehe

maaf ya ratna apdetnya telat, sekarang n!nsert-nya sudah apdet nih x)

oh iya sebelum mulai baca fic-nya ratna pingin reply review yg masuk dulu ya, biarpun ada yg sudah ratna reply lewat PM tapi buat yg unlogin dan login jadi satu ratna review lagi lewat sini x)

here we go!

**B.C** :

hoho terimakasih sudah review yaa, umm sense humor ratna memang lagi garing belakangan ini, soalnya ratna banyak beban pikiran, kan lagi ujian #ngeles.

hmm kayaknya B.C suka Akatsuki ya? ditunggu n!nsert versi Akatsuki yaa XD

(semoga nanti ver. Akatsukinya lucu)

chap 2 sudah apdet nih, apa masih kurang lucu?

review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe :D

terimakasih :)

**lily kensei** :

hoho SasuSaku lovers ya?

chap 2 SasuSaku sudah apdet nih, maaf ya kalau seandainya kurang memuaskan atau malah bikin jengkel SasuSaku lovers, *sekali ratna lagi mohon maaf buat SasuSaku lovers kalau fic ini jelek dimata kalian*

review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe :D

terimakasih :)

**Neko-Ai-Nyan** :

hehe sudah apdet nih,

maaf ya kelamaan soalnya ratna sibuk ujian #ngeles lagi.

gimana-gimana chap 2 ini? *baca aja belom*

umm ntar kalau sudah baca review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe :D

terimakasih :)

**kitsune murasaki is a little monster **:

aaah KITSUNE-SAN, AISHITERUUU~ hoho

umm chap 2 sudah apdet nih :D

ntar kalau sudah baca review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe :D

oh iya kitsune-san bikin akun ffn dong, biar bisa PM-an hehe

ratna jadi bingung reply review di fic oneshoot kalau tanpa akun hehe *meksa amat sih ratna ini*

umm sekali lagi terimakasih ya kitsune-san, terimakasih juga buat saran dan pertanyaannya, semua sudah terjawab disini, semoga memuaskan :D

**Yuwa-tan **:

sudah apdet Yuwa-san :D

umm review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe :D

umm untuk pair GaaIno gimana ya? ratna tampung dulu idenya :)

sekali lagi terimakasih yaa :D

**Maehime** :

hehe terimakasih banyak atas peninggalan jejak pada fic ratna yg ini dan sebelum-sebelumnya :D

oh iya terimakasih atas pertanyaan ide dan masukannya ya, sudah ratna sertakan di fic ini, semoga jawabannya memuaskan :D

umm nanti review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe terimakasih :D

**EndahChan RedPumpkin** :

terimakasih atas pujiannya hehe x)

chap 2 sudah apdet nih,

nanti review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe terimakasih :D

**Magnum Classic** :

hoho penname yg ini bikin ngiler (iye nggak readers?) #dijitak hehe :p

terimakasih reviewnya yaa,

untuk GaaIno ratna tampung dulu idenya..

nanti review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe terimakasih :D

**misscurious **:

terimakasih pujiannya yaa :D

terimakasih atas semua ide dan masukannya :)

tapi kalau kurang sesuai sama keinginan, ratna minta maaf yaa

umm untuk n!nsert Akatsuki masih dalam proses, ditunggu kemunculannya yaa xD

dan untuk cover boy mohon ditunggu, ratna lagi proses juga hehe #ngeles (bilang aja ga ada ide, na :p)

oh iya next chap NaruHina kok, nanti review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini plus barangkali ada saran/pertanyaan/ide untuk chap NaruHina hehe terimakasih :D

**Akasuna no Aruta **:

Halo Aru-san :)

iya, bokonghem plis itu plesetannya buckhingham palace hehe :D

kalau untuk versi Akatsuki mohon ditunggu ya :)

umm pertanyaan Aru semua sudah terjawab disini, semuanya lengkap looh, jelaas ini kan N!NSERT INVESTIGASI- investigasi ninja selebriti muaah *iklan* (haha #PLAK!)

umm nanti review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini dan juga barangkali ada ide/quest/atau saran hehe, terimakasih :D

**Kazuki Namikaze** :

terimakasih banyak reviewnya yaa :D

hehe sudah apdet nih SasuSaku-nya :)

umm mohon maaf ya kalau mungkin nanti mengecewakan :(

nanti review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe terimakasih :D

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** :

umm SasoSaku ya? ratna belum tau, tapi ratna tampung dulu idenya ya :D

nanti review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe terimakasih :D *meksa amat ratna ini hehe*

well terimakasih banyak atas review, ide, saran, pertanyaan, pujian, makanan, minuman (#ngelantur) yang minna-san berikan, umm nanti review lagi ya biar ratna tau pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini hehe terimakasih :D

oke stop bekicotannya, kita mulai fic ini :D

**N!NSERT INVESTIGASI - WAWANCARA SHINOBI & KUNOICHI . **

**Disclaimer : Kim Sang Bum- oh bukan, dia bukan disclaimernya Naruto, dia suamiku.. Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. **

**N!NSERT INVESTIGASI by RadnaRadno **

**Genre : Parody, Humor. **

**Rate : T **

**Summary : n!nsert investigasi wawancara live dari Konoha! **

**Shinobi & Kunoichi hot couple mana yang paling serasi rumah tangganya? Chap 2 : SASUSAKU apdet! **

**Warning(s) : typos (nothin's perfect right?), OOCs- sangat OOC!, garing, gaje, ga lucu, jayus, bokis, bahasa amburadul, tanpa EYD resmi, mutlichap etc. **

**Pairing : **

**Sasuke x Sakura **

**Kakashi x Radna (oke bohong T^T) **

**Warning(s) again : segala bentuk pujian tambahan pada reporter adalah sesuatu yang tidak melanggar hukum, harap maklum karena reporter kita memang sangat unyu~ haha #KEBOHONGAN publik! + sedikit OOC -emm maksud ratna banyak juga sih, untuk SasuSaku lovers mohon siapkan jantung anda ya ratna ga tanggung jawab kalau ada serjan mendadak! xo **

OKE,

KAMERA ON,

LIGHTING ON,

SOUND CHEK,

N!NSERT INVESTIGASI - WAWANCARA SHINOBI & KUNOICHI TAKE 2

3..

2..

1..

ACTION!

**Chapter 2 : Sasuke & Sakura**

"Holla minna-saaan jumpa lagi dengan saya RadnaRadno, reporter n!nsert Investigasi yang paling kiyut en seksi muaah.." sapa seorang reporter imut nan seksi yang sedang menuntun kita pada jalan kematian.

"Minna-san hari ini sesuai dengan janji ninja saya, saya akan mewawancarai pasangan shinobi dan kunoichi pualing HOT di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno -eh Uchiha Sakuraaaa, nah minna-san hari ini Radna lagi ada di depan rumahnya Sasuke, masuk yuuk ciinn.." reporter n!nsert Investigasi kita mulai melangkahkan kaki kedalam halaman kediaman Uchiha.

JEDUAR JEDUAK BLUM BRAKK BLURR KROMPYANG KRUMPYING RUMPII DEEH

Oh ya Tuhan! watdehel hepen?

rupanya reporter imut kita itu terkena berjuta-juta perangkap dan jurus tersembunyi ketika melangkahkan setiap kaki jenjangnya dihalaman keluarga Uchiha!

oh ya ampun lihatlah reporter kita yang aslinya seksi bak mpok Nori kini jadi hancur tidak berbentuk seperti Jeniper Bahdim!

"Mi-minna-san ru-rupanya masuk ke kediaman Uchiha benar-benar tidak mudah! je-jebakannya banyak, huh sok elit banget ini Uchi- ah udah deh banyak bekicot amat saya dah, ketok pintuk nyook.."

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kayu geser berlambang Uchiwa itu diketuk dengan mesra oleh reporter kita.

"Sebentaar.." sahut sebuah suara riang nan seksi dari dalam rumah.

GREEEKK

Fusuma Uchiwa itupun terbuka dan nampaklah sesosok wajah yang selama ini sudah dicari-cari oleh presenter Tercewek-cewek Mandala Akimchi Chouji karena sudah lama ngutang.

"HAALLOO dik Sakuraa, kyaa kangen deh eike sama ike ciinn muah muah cup cup.." reporter kita dengan riang dan bahagia memeluk dan cipika-cipiki pada mbak Uchiha Sakura yang kini dihadapannya.

"Ya ampuunn ini n!nsert Investigasi ya? aduuh boo saya sering banget nonton ditipi acara ini numero uno deh! saya juga nonton yang kemarin ngewawancarain Shikamaru sama Temari, seru bangeeeeeett!" ujar mbak Sakura tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada RadnaRadno.

Ya Tuhan! lihatlah reporter seksi kita, umm kalian tau sendiri kan kekuatan mbak Sakura itu kayak apa?

alhasil 5 tulang remuk, kulit mengkerut, dan kutu busuk telah menjangkiti reporter malang kita, tapi Alhamdulillah ya- Syahroni mode on- akhirnya reporter kita bisa kembali seksi seperti mpok Nori, good for you RadnaRadno!

"Siapa?" ujar sebuah suara stoic dari dalam rumah Uchiha, dan berjalan dengan berwi-bawa Kusanagi, seorang pria pantat ayam- dialah kepala keluarga dan satu-satunya Uchiha yang ada di Konoha- oh bukan, dia bukan Uchiha terakhir, karena masih ada Uchiha lain yakni Uchiha Itachi- mantan suami dari reporter seksi kita itu, jadi aslinya reporter n!nsert kita juga adalah Uchiha- lengkapnya Uchiha RadnaRadno walaupun mantan sih, wah reuni keluarga nih!

"Mantan adik ipar.. aku datang untuk mewawancaraimu.." jawab reporter kita yang kini terpesona dengan kegantengan Sasuke dan bodinya Sasuke- yang cuma ditutupi handuk! waah nosebleed akut si RadnaRadno itu, belum-belum sudah dapet pemandangan asoi!

Semoga Kami-sama melindungimu dari Shanaroo dan Amaterasu, RadnaRadno!

"Apa Itachi yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Uchiha ciken-butt itu dingin.

"Oh tentu saja tidak mantan adik ipar, Itachi tidak tau aku disini.. kalau dia tau dia pasti akan ikut dan mengacaukan wawancaraku dengan keluargamu, nanti aku dipecat dong terus mau makan apa Gamabunta ku nanti?" ujar reporter seksi kita dengan nada melas.

"Hn." jawab ciken-butt itu singkat.

"Oh ayo mantan kakak ipar masuklah kedalam, wawancaranya didalam saja ya.." ujar Uchiha Sakura ramah.

"Oke mantan adik ipar.." jawab RadnaRadno sambil melangkahkan kakinya didalam Uchiha's house itu.

"Ayo duduk sini mantan kakak ipar, maaf ya agak berantakan soalnya semalam ketika kami berebut remote tv aku ber-Shanaroo ria dan Sasuke memanggil Manda lagi, jadi rumah kami agak berantakan.." ujar Sakura sambil mempersilahkan reporter kita duduk.

'Umm ini sih bukan agak berantakan, tapi ini sudah hancur lebur!' batin reporter kita.

Hei kemana rumah megah Uchiha yang dibangun dari hasil keringat kerja keras Uchiha Madara Tobi itu?

wah kasian Madara Tobi, rumah yang sudah bau keringatnya, dibangun susah payah dari gajian menjadi anggota organisasi Akatsuki yang dibawah UMR itu- eh sekarang terbelah dua bak bangke Titanic ckck dasar cucu durhaka kau Sasuke!

* * *

><p>"Mantan kakak ipar, maafkan aku ya hari ini aku sedang sibuk dirumah sakit, nona Tsunade minta operasi agar 'gunung kembar'nya dibuat lebih besar habisnya dia iri dengan tante Malingda Dee yang ternyata punya 'gunung' lebih besar dari dia, maafkan aku ya mantan kakak ipar.." ujar Sakura yang sudah berpakaian suster lengkap dan berpamitan pada reporter kita.<p>

"Iya adik, hati-hati dijalan ya.. semoga operasimu sukses, SEMANGAT!" ujar reporter kita sambil mengepalkan tangan diudara tanda memberi semangat pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun nanti kalau mau makan tunggu aku pulang ya, nanti aku suapi karena kalau kau makan sendiri pasti belepotan, oke aku pergi dulu yaa jaa nee~" ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan dan hilang dalam satu lompatan.

Reporter kita agak cengo, wah jadi Sasuke kalau makan harus disuapin dulu!

Mau doong jadi sendoknya biar nyentuh bibir Sas-uke teruus XD.

Sepeninggal Sakura, kedua Uchiha dan mantan Uchiha itu terdiam diruang tamu 'Titanic'-nya Sasuke.

Hening.

Hmm sepertinya pikiran mereka sedang flashback ke masa-masa dimana mereka dulu pernah merajut kasih, tapi sayang rajutan si kasih hilang jadi mereka pun terpisah karena Sasuke kecantol Orocihime si janda kembang..

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Eh- sudah pasti wawancara dong U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE.." jawab reporter kita dengan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Wawancara apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm wawancara tentang kehidupanmu dan Sakura doong.." ujar reporter kita.

"Mulailah dan segera akhiri." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hmm baiklah karena Sakura tidak ada jadi ini pertanyaan pertama tentang kau, Sasuke kenapa kenapa kau dulu ikut Orochimaru? apa menariknya sih dia itu? terus-terus selama kau bersama Orochi, kau ngapain aja?" tanya reporter kita, wew tanya-nya mborong!

"Kenapa aku ikut Orochimaru? karena dia memberi apa yang selama ini aku inginkan. Apa menariknya Orochimaru? karena dia hebat. Selama ini dengan Orochimaru aku belajar." jawab Sasuke (sok) datar.

"Umm begini ya Sas, bisa dijelaskan dengan rinci kata-katamu tadi?" pinta reporter kita.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Uuh begini ya Sas, aku tau kau tidak suka banyak bicara, tapi ayolaah aku dan minna-san kan ingin tau kenapa kau ikut Orochimaru dan apa saja yang kau lakukan disana, pliis.." pinta reporter kita.

"Cium dulu." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"E-eh?" reporter kita kebingungan mendengar kata-kata Sasuke sedetik yang lalu.

Cium? Uchiha Sasuke minta cium? ga salah nih.. waah ga beres! eh tapi liat deh reporter imut kita sekarang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri gara-gara rekuesan Sasuke yang tadi!

Wah rejeki nomplok nih, tau gini dari dulu author ikutan wawancarain Sasuke deh..

"Kalau kau tidak mau cium, aku mau minta yang lain.." ujar Sasuke lagi.

"E-eh minta apa?" tanya reporter kita.

Hening.

Sasuke memasang pose wajah serius orang sedang berpikir(-an mesum hoho).

Ayo tebaak kira-kira Sasuke minta apa ya sama reporter kita?

nomer hape? Sasuke punya hape? author mau dong minta nomernyaa~

atau jadi istri kedua, ah ga mungkin bisa dibunuh Sakura kalau Sasuke minta nikah lagi- so, nikah coret!

terus minta apa dong?

masa minta tidur bareng? ah ga mungkin deh, reporter kita kan badannya bengkak gitu, ga bakal cukup walaupun ranjang king sizenya kalau buat tidur berdua sama mpok repot-er itu.

minta bikinin makan?

minta gendong?

minta pijitin? wohoo author juga mau kalau ini mah!

minta fotoin pake SLR? yaah tau sendiri kan di browser om gugel potonya Sasuke tuh posenya kaga ada yang potojenik ataupun layak pajang!

wah author demen tuh pemotretan, apalagi modelnya kece macem Sasuke XD

minta apa sih Sas? penasaran niiih...

"Sasuke.. aku menunggu.." ujar reporter kita.

"Aku minta.."

"Ya, minta apa?"

"Minta.."

"Ya, minta?"

"Minta.."

"Ya?"

"Minta.."

**Di suatu tempat nan jauh.. **

"Woi Uchiha kampret! kelamaan bego! ngomong lu mau minta apa, bego bener lu!" ujar seorang pria berambut panjang abu-abu gelap dengan iris mata merahnya- Uchiha Itachi.

Wew Itachi nonton n!nsert Investigasi, gahoel kan dia? sapa dulu mantan suaminya reporter...

"Eh- I-itachi-san, kau kan juga Uchiha.." ujar partner sehidup semati Itachi, Hoshikagi Kisame.

"Ng- benarkah Kisame-san? aku lupa, aku kira aku Hyuuga Itachi.." ujar Itachi watados tingkat dewa.

Kisame hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar jawaban tanpa dosa Itachi.

**Oke kembali ke SasuRa kita.. **

"Aku minta.."

"Uke, aku sudah menunggu 59 menit 59 detik 59 second, tolong laah cepat sedikiiit!" pinta reporter kita sedikit kesal.

"Aku minta.. suruh author untuk membuatkan aku fic pair SasuNaru!" ujar Sasuke cepat.

What?

"E-eh SasuNaru?" reporter kita shock, jadi Sasuke...

"Bisa tidak? kalau tidak pergilah aku tidak ingin diwawancara kalau tidak menguntungkan.." ujar Sasuke yang kayaknya sudah ketularan mata duitannya Kakuzu.

"Eh iya-iya, nanti aku PM author agar membuatkan fic pair SasuNaru deeh.. sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yayaya.." bujuk mbak repot-er kita.

* * *

><p>"Baik, akan kujawab.. RadnaRadno taukah kau siapa Orochimaru itu?" tanya Sasuke pada reporter kita.<p>

"Eng- setauku dia itu nuke-nin pelarian dari Konoha, lalu dia juga adalah salah satu legenda sannin, terus dia juga pawang ular, pemain debus merangkap vampire, terus dia juga model pemutih kulit, model iklan sampo, pemain sinetron dan penyanyi klasik.." jawab reporter kita.

"Salah." ujar Sasuke datar.

"E-eh kok salah? terus apa dong?" reporter kita bingung dengan kata-kata datar Sasuke itu.

"Orochimaru.. dia sebenarnya adalah.."

"Adalah.."

"Dia adalah.. BANCI TAMAN LAWANG YANG PALING LARIIS BOO.." jawab Sasuke over ooc.

"Hee? maksudnya Sas?" reporter kita bingung tingkat kabupaten Konoha.

"Ya ampun Radna cayaang masa ike ga tau sih? eike ikut Orochimaru itu karena eike bisa dapet apa yang eike mau, yakni pangkalan tetap di Taman Lawang ciin.. terus eike ikut Orochi juga karena dia itu bences paling hebat boo di Taman Lawang, dia tuh ya semalem bisa boo' dapet lebih dari 50 pelanggan apalagi kalo dia main tari ular beuuh meledak boo pelanggannya dia, eike aja kalah ciin.. terus terus nih ya dia tuh ngajarin eike macem-macem boo, dia ngajarin eike cara dandan, cara ngelurusin rambut pantat ayam eike, cara nari ular juga boo cucok deeh~ mana dia juga demen begosip boo~ rumpii deh~ kita kapanan hari juga begosip ntu yang lagi hot-hotnya bo, Aning sama Ashanto ntu boo~ ya ampuun rumpii deeh~" ujar Sasuke over ooc dengan lembengan bencesnya, cucok deh boo...

Reporter kita sih sebenernya shock tingkat dewa, masa sih cowo kece mantan dede iparnya ini bences? ga nyangka deh boo~ cocok deh yaa buat bahan rumpii sama ibu-ibu arisan RT ya jeeng..

"E-eh ng- sehat Sas?" tanya our beloved reporter.

"Sehat dong ciin.." ujar Sasuke sambil menowel dagu reporter kita.

"Eh oke deh next question ya, kenapa sih Sasuke ga mau ngajak Sakura pas ikutan om Orochi? dan kenapa Sasuke pingin banget bales dendam sama -uhuk mantan -uhuk suami -ehem Radna, mas Itachi?" tanya reporter kita sambil sedikit menahan sesak ketika menyebutkan kata-kata mantan suami, kasian dia trauma dengan masa lalu..

Oh ternyata BUKAN pemirsa, rupanya reporter kita memang sesak nafas ketika menyebutkan kata-kata itu tadi, katanya sih dia nyium bau kentut wangi Bvlgari Aqua gitu.. kayaknya ntu kentutnya Sasuke deh, hebat ya orang ganteng kentutnya juga ganteng!

* * *

><p>"Kenapa aku ga mau ngajak Sakura pas ikutan om Orochi? ya ampuun ciin Sakura tuh ya cantik, seksi, bahenol lagi, ntar tuh kalo dia ikutan mangkal ditaman lawang bisa-bisa eike kalah saingan ciin~ lagian juga Orochimaru agak trauma sama Sakura yang katanya mirip mpok Tsunade, soalnya dulu pas Orochimaru sama Tsunade mangkal di Taman Lawang, Orochi kalah saingan tuh sama Tsunade, cuma gara-gara tanda dikepala tuh yang mirip orang India, jadi pelanggan tuh ngira Tsunade orang India yaa sekarang kan produk import lebih beken dan bergengsi ketimbang produk lokal ciin~ dan kenapa eike pingin banget bales dendam Itachi? ya ampuun bo ya dulu tuh sebelum gabung sama Akatsuki, Itachi juga mangkal di Taman Lawang.. terus dulu tuh dia primadonanya ciin~ gatau deh kenapa dia jadi famous gitu, dendam eike sama doi! eike curiga deh pelanggannya pada kena genjutsu semuaa~" ujar Sasuke dengan over ooc-nya lagi!<p>

Reporter malang kita agak jawdrop, lalu dia membuka mulut dan mulai angkat bicara,

"Terus bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bisa membalas dendam pada Itachi, Sas?" tanya reporter kita lagi.

"Umm gimana yaa~ tertekan ciin! abis para fansgirl nya terus neror eike deh.. ada tuh yang neror pake bom C4, ada juga yang ngirim kugutsu voodo, ada yang ngirim surat kaleng piercingan, ada juga yang ngirim banjir bandang pake jurus Suiton Bakusui Shoha, trus-trus ada lagi nih yang paling sadis dan mengerikan dari seorang gadis gendut yang jadi reporter n!nsert Investigasi!" jawab Sasuke dengan mimik wajah takut seorang bences yang ketangkep ANBU PP.

"Uh.. kok kayaknya kenal ya sama yang disebutin tadi ya? apalagi yang paling terakhir tuh.." gumam reporter cantik kita.

"Reporter, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Oh Alhamdulillah ya- Syahroni mode on- Sasuke balik lagi jadi Sasuke yang dulu.. amin.

"Eh i-iya, umm Sasuke kamu kok ganteng sih? apa rahasianya?"

"Cuma pake sampo kok." ucap Sasuke datar, eh tapi liat tuh wajahnya Sasuke gugup gitu minna-san!

* * *

><p>Sebenernya ada yang tau ga kenapa para Uchiha (Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, Madara- minus Fugaku!) dan Kakashi Hatake kok bisa ganteng dan unyuu gitu?<p>

Ada yang tau ada yang tau?

Sini sini Ratna kasih tau yaa mereka itu ganteng karena mereka pake.. **GENJUTSU**!

Mereka kan punya kekkai genkai buat pake genjutsu, nah mereka tuh selama ini MENGELABUI kita pas kita baca komik, baca FFn, nonton anime atau nonton n!nsert Investigasi pake genjutsu! jadi selama ini mata dan pikiran kita terkena ilusi dari kekkai mereka, makanya tuh orang-orang pada keliatan cakep..

Apa? Danzo? umm Danzo emang punya Sharingan tapi dia mah CORET! kaga ada ganteng-gantengnya sama sekali, kayaknya Sharingannya expired date deh!

* * *

><p><strong>Kembali ke n!nsert.. <strong>

"Okelah Sas, next question yaa~ ini pertanyaan yang paling buanyak ditanyakan oleh minna-san lewat wesel dan giro! hmm sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke naksir sama Uchiha Sakura? ayo jawaab.." tanya reporter kita pada Sasu-chan.

"Sejak ciuman pertamaku." jawab Sasuke datar.

"E-eh first kiss? bukannya ciuman pertamamu itu- Naruto ya?" tanya reporter kita hati-hati agar tidak kena Chidori Nagashi.

"Memang." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Lah terus kenapa pal in lop nya sama Sakura?" tanya reporter kita.

"Ramen." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"E-eh ramen maksudnya?"

"Hah aku benci mengatakannya mbak reporter jadi cukup sekali saja kuucapkan dan aku harap juga para readers cukup sekali membaca kata-kataku ini, aku naksir Haruno ah maksudku Uchiha Sakura semenjak ciuman pertamaku dengan Uzumaki Naruto karena.. BIBIR NARUTO RASA RAMEN! dan aku tidak begitu suka dengan ramen! sedangkan Sakura bibirnya rasa TOMAT!" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memerah, duuh imutnyaa..

"Rasa tomat? kok tau sih?" tanya reporter kita bingung.

Gimana coba Sasuke bisa tau bibir Sakura rasa tomat sementara dulu dia kan ga pernah ciuman sama Sakura..

Atau jangan-jangan.. hayoo Sasuke hayoo ih genit juga ternyata Sasuke-nya..

"Karena begitu dia tau aku suka makan tomat dia langsung belanja tomat satu truk dan langsung mengoleskan tomat ke bibirnya dan memakan habis tomat-tomat itu, otomatis tubuhnya pasti berubah rasa menjadi tomat!" jawab Sasuke.

"Hee?" reporter kita cengo.

Gimana ga cengo coba, ini Uchiha bego bener dah! masa orang makan tomat tubuhnya bisa berubah rasa jadi tomat? ga masuk akal kan? yang ada tuh ya tubuhnya berubah bentuk jadi tomat!

".." Sasuke terdiam satu bahasa, habisnya dia kan aslinya cuma bisa pake bahasa Jepang, dia bisa bahasa Indonesia juga kan pake gugel trenslet.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulaaaaang~" teriak sebuah suara dari pintu depan, suara merdu mbak Uchiha Sakura.<p>

"Aaah mantan adik ipar, kau sudah pulaang~" sambut reporter kita.

"Kakak ipar, dikau masih disini ya, syukurlah kau belum pulang.. aku juga mau di wawancara doong" pinta Sakura pada reporter kita.

"Pasti dong adik ipar, masa suami istri yang diwawancara cuma suami aja, eh betewe operasinya gimana lancar ga?" tanya reporter kita pada Sakura.

"Lumayan lancar kak, soalnya ANBU DLLAJ tadi banyak yang pada nilang shinobi yang suka loncat-loncat gaje, guru Gai juga kena tuh soalnya dia loncat-loncat pake kolor ijo doang.." ujar Sakura.

"Lah memang operasi apaan mantan adik ipar? kok pake tilang-tilangan, terus gimana sama mbak Tsunade?.." tanya reporter kita agak bingung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Operasi tilang shinobi dan kunoichi mantan kakak ipar, yang operasi pasukan ANBU DLLAJ- Dinas Loncat-Loncat Antar Jounin.. terus nona Tsunade ikut dalam operasi penilangan itu dan dia sering membuka mulut untuk banyak-banyak makan angin agar 'gunung kembar'nya jadi mengembang.." jawab Sakura plus watados.

"Oh ya Tuhan aku bingung dik! oke deh adik dan Sasuke duduk di sofa ntu ya, dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan baik dan benar yaa.." ujar reporter kita.

"Ya kak!" seru Sakura semangat.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekarat.

"Oke-oke, hmm kapan sih kalian jadian?" tanya reporter kita.

"31 Mei.." jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan, ciee kompakan nih yee, eh 31 Mei? ultahnya author tuh!

* * *

><p>"Trus-trus gimana ceritanya kalian berdua bisa jadian?" tanya reporter kita.<p>

"Tidak perlu dijawab." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Aku! aku mau jawab!" teriak Sakura dengan semangat ala Rock Lee.

"Oke, mantan adik ipar tunjukkan pesonamu!" ujar RadnaRadno semangat.

"Jadi gini ya mantan kakak ipar dan minna-san, sebenernya kami dulu jadian pas episode Naruto yang ujian chuunin di hutan larangan itu, kan disitu ada adegan tuh aku meluk-meluk Sasuke nah kata sutradara Noriyaki Sugiyama biar lebih mesra pelukannya aku dan Sasuke harus jadian jadi nanti feelnya lebih kerasa gitu, eeh gataunya keterusan deeh~" cerita Sakura pada reporter kita.

"Ooh gituu pantesan waktu Sasuke mau meninggalkan desa kamu nangis termewek-mewek, pasti sedih banget ya kehilangan orang yang dicintai.." ujar reporter kita dengan nada prihatin.

"Hah siapa yang sedih kehilangan Sasuke? waktu itu aku sedih karena Sasuke nyolong beha sama cidi aku tuh, katanya sih buat properti.. tau sendiri kan Sasuke waktu itu mau ikut Orochimaru ke Taman Lawang, huwaaa masa selusin daleman aku diembat semua, dia ga modal banget!" ujar Sakura berapi-api.

Reporter kita agak shock mendengar perkataan nyonya Uchiha itu, sumpah bikin shock bangeet!

"E-eh terus gimana pengalaman kalian selama pacaran jarak jauh?" tanya reporter kita pada sang nyonya rumah.

"Seru mantan kakak ipar, kami pacaran lewat Facebook, Twitter, ввм, MySpace, Hi5, Plurk, kadang curhat di blog, share foto lewat Picasso sama Flickr, terus ngobrol lewat Skype, Google+, tukeran video lewat youtube- liat deh banyak kan video tentang aku dan Sasuke di youtube~" jelas Sakura panjang lebar selebar jidatnya itu.

"E-eh gitu ya dik? terus-terus gimana caranya sih kamu bisa nemuin Sasuke dimanapun dia berada? padahal tuh tempat mangkal Orochimaru kan pindah-pindah.." tanya reporter kita lagi.

"Umm aku pake GPS- Gelombang Pencari Sasuke trus juga pas dia ngenet aku suruh dia buat selalu chek-in di 4square jadi aku selalu tau dimana lokasinya Sasuke.." jawab Sakura.

"Hmm yes-yes-yes.." reporter kita manggut-manggut, sumpah deh ya gaul dan aptudet banget ini nyonya Uchiha, author aja kalah kok!

"Oke next question mantan adik ipar, pernah ga sih seorang Uchiha Sasuke merayu Uchiha Sakura, trus gimana jadinya Sasuke melamar Sakura kan Uchiha terkenal stoic tuh, trus-trus ketika menikah ada kejadian seru ga?" tanya reporter kita berondongan.

"Hmm.. begini ceritanya mantan kakak ipar.." SasuSaku sejenak sedang merenungi masa lalu mereka ketika mereka masih asoy geboy pacaran ditaman lawang.

**-Entering Flashback of SasuSaku Memories-**

Disuatu hari yang cerah, di bangku pojokan Taman Lawang terdapatlah dua insan manusia yang sedang duduk dan memadu cinta, mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang mau bicara karena Sasuke adalah Uchiha yang harus menjaga ke-Uchiha-annya dan Sakura masih dendam karena Sasuke kapanan hari nyolong dalemannya.

"Sakura." Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"E-eh iya Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura.

"Kau pasti habis makan rujak ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"E-eh iya Sasuke-kun, kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

'Pasti karena ketika didekatku hatinya bermacam rasa seperti rujak!' inner Sakura curhat.

"Karena di gigimu ada selilitan cabai." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura jawdrop.

Hening.

"Sakura." Sasuke memecah keheningan lagi.

"E-eh iya Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura.

"Provider hp mu Simpati ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh iya Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

'Khu khu khu pasti karena aku telah men-simpatikan hatinya..' lagi-lagi nih inner Sakura berontak.

"Karena setiap aku telfon dan sms kamu tarifnya MAHAL." ucap Sasuke datar dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata MAHAL, ckck perhitungan juga nih Uchiha!

"Ehh.." Sakura cengo.

Lagi-lagi HENING.

"Sakura." Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"E-eh iya Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura (lagi).

"Ibumu pasti penjual bunga Sakura ya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"E-eh iya Sasuke-kun, kenapa?" tanya Sakura kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

'Pasti dia akan menjawab karena kau indah seperti bunga Sakura khu khu khu' inner Sakura berbicara.

"Karena namamu Sakura" ucap Sasuke (SANGAT!) datar.

".." Sakura sekarat karena cengo dan jawdrop kuadrat.

Begitulah cara Uchiha Sasuke menggombali Haruno Sakura saat mereka berpacaran, sadis ya?

ah memang Uchiha tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk menggombal.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari didepan patung kepala para Hokage emm lebih tepatnya Sandaime Hokage yang kutilan, seorang shinobi dan kunoichi sedang menanti momen sakral mereka.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang terasa disekitar mereka.

Bahkan nih ya sampe-sampe patung para hokage ntu jadi jamuran, jenggotan, brewokan, kutilan dan lumutan nungguin Sasuke dan Sakura berkata sepatah kata!

Poor all of you Hokage..

"Sakura." Uchiha Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Ketika mendengar bariton merdu itu otomatis segala bentuk penjajahan diatas patung para hokage dihapuskan karena tidak sesuai dengan perikeninjaan dan perikekagean.

"Iya.." jawab Haruno Sakura pelan.

"Tatap mata saya." perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura pun menurut dan menatap mata Sasuke yang kini berubah menjadi iris merah bertomoe.

SRING

Tiba-tiba Haruno Sakura berada dalam sebuah dimensi ilusi yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya, dimensi genjutsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

"A-aku dimana?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Sakuraa..." panggil sebuah suara bariton nan merdu.

Tiba-tiba dihadapan seorang Haruno Sakura muncullah sesosok bayangan pria yang amat dikenalnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi tunggu dulu! kenapa penampilan Sasuke beda sekali?

Dia sekarang sedang memakai... ROK MINI DAN U CAN SEE!

eh wait! kau salah kostum Sas! skenarionya kamu pake baju cowok, aduuh Sasuke bencesnya jangan kumat deeh!

cepetan ganti kostum gih!

bikin malu ratna aja Sasuke ini...

Nah ini nih baru bener, Uchiha Sasuke memakai tuxedo warna hitam, kemeja putih, celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam yang rapi, pokoknya penampilannya mirip DEBT COLLECTOR yang hobi nagih hutang itu tuh! eh salah skenario!

pokoknya penampilan Sasuke mirip dengan pangeran William yang kebelet e'e tapi kepaksa nahan karena ada mbak Kate Middleton didepannya.

"Sa-su-ke.." ucap Sakura terbata karena dia baru belajar alfabeta.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau.. kenapa kau.." Sakura tidak sanggup terpesona karena menatap ketampanan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sebenernya sih ya Sakura terpesona melihat boxernya Sasuke bertuliskan 'AKU GANTENG' yang keliatan gara-gara celananya melorot, tapi ya daripada ntar Sakura keliatan tampang mesum terus Sasuke malah naikin celananya, ilang dong pemandangan 'ganteng'nya Sakura, iihh Sakura yaa..

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau me.." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hoi Sas! apa kau lupa dialogmu lagi?

"Me- apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Ni.." ucap Sasuke seperempat-seperempat.

"Me-ni- apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura (tidak) sabar.

"Kah denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada stoic Uchiha-nya.

"TENTU SAJA! TENTU SAJA! TENTU SAJAAAAAAA!" teriak Haruno Sakura penuh semangat dan mengakibatkan genjutsu dimensi Mangekyou Sharingan itu error internal dan external server, yang mengakibatkan dimensi Mangekyou lain yang terkoneksi dengan dimensi Sasuke ikutan eror.

Akibatnya dimensi Mangekyou Itachi bubar, padahal dia tadi sedang tebar pesona sama mpok Kisami sodaranya Kisame.

Ada lagi, dimensi Mangekyou Madara Tobi juga tutup buku buka terop, padahal dia tadi sedang merayu nenek Chiyo-nya Sasori.

Wah gara-gara internal external server dimensinya Sasuke rusak nih, yang lain jadi ikutan kena kan!

Poor Itachi and Tobi..

Begitulah cara seorang stoic seperti Uchiha Sasuke melamar Haruno Sakura.

Dia menggunakan dimensi Mangekyou Sharingan untuk melamar Sakura, karena usut punya usut dari wawancara terpisah yang dilakukan RadnaRadno pada Sasuke, katanya dia lebih pede ketika menggunakan genjutsu untuk melamar Sakura daripada ngomong langsung.

Gini deh author jabarin alasannya,

satu, biar gengsi Uchiha-nya tetap terjaga..

dua, biar acara melamar itu tidak diganggu orang lain seperti baka no Dobe ataupun rokie kolor hijau Konoha- fansboy Sakura nomer satu si Rock Lee itu, kalau ketauan Sasuke ngelamar Sakura lebih dulu bisa tepar nanti Sasuke kena taijutsunya Lee..

tiga, ini alasan paling penting buat Sasuke, katanya sih biar dia bisa meng-ilusi-kan bentuk dirinya, kan kalau pake genjutsu dia bisa me-mix and match kostum sesuai harapannya dan tanpa harus dapat banjir nosebleed dari fansgirlnya yang ga tau kelakuan Sasuke selama pake genjutsu dimensi Mangekyou..

ckck Sasuke jenius ya!

Akhirnya setelah lamaran (tidak masuk akal)-nya diterima oleh Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura pun menikah.

* * *

><p>Hari pernikahan..<p>

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke, dia pasti kena peletnya Sharingan!" ujar seorang bocah hijau sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Sabarlah Lee, aku dulu juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika melihat guru Kurenai dan Asuma menikah.." hibur seorang pria hijau yang lebih tua daripada bocah disampingnya, Maito Gai.

"Tapi guru, aku kan juga ingin menikah dengan Sakura.." ujar Rock Lee.

"Lee kau masih muda, kau harus menggunakan semangat masa mudamu dengan sebaik-baiknya! lagipula wanita lain masih banyak kan, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik daripada Sakura, misalnya saja readers fanfiction ini, mereka pasti terpesona dan jatuh hati padamu!" hibur Maito Gai pada Rock Lee.

(Ada yang berminat mengisi lowongan cinta Rock Lee?)

"Hiks.. hiks.. Temee akhirnya kau menikah juga, padahal dulu setengah mati aku membawamu pulang dari cengkraman Orochimaru agar kau tidak terjerumus pada aliran sesat bancinya, sekarang kau sudah akan menikaaah~" seorang pria blonde menangisi pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke, dialah uke-nya Sasuke- Uzumaki Naruto.

Padahal niatannya Naruto dulu dia bawa pulang Sasuke supaya dia dan Sasuke bisa nikah, soalnya gara-gara ulah Sasuke kini Naruto mengandung anak didalam perutnya yang rata karena segel jutsu pelangsing, dan lebih hebohnya lagi hasil USG dan rongsen menunjukkan bahwa anak yang dikandung Naruto, hasil perbuatan Sasuke ternyata memiliki ekor SEMBILAN!

keren yaa benih hasil Uchiha~

Kini Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura sedang akan hendak melaksanakan ijab kabul.

Haruno Sakura nampak cantik dalam balutan adat Jawa Timurgakure yang mempesona dan Uchiha Sasuke nampak- err~ gimana ya? susah dijelasin.. Sasuke pake tuxedo putih, dasi kupu-kupu hitam, kemeja putih, celana kain putih, sepatu hitam rapi dan pantat ayam-nya pun sudah dirapikan, dikinclongkan dan disetrika.. bagus sih pokoknya kayak pengantin pria ala barat, tapi yang ngeganjel itu loh yang dibelakang Sasuke!

PITA BESARNYA OROCHIMARU YANG WARNA UNGU ITU!

Ngapain coba Sasuke udah ganteng-ganteng pake kostum pengantin pria, tapi kok ditambahin aksesoris pita itu? ih ga fashionable banget Uchiha satu ini!

Liat deh pitanya sampe nampolin sanggulannya Sakura teruus, kasian kan Sakura-nya...

BUUSHH!

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik kepulan asap putih dan mulai bersuara,

"Yare-yaree maaf aku terlambat karena tadi aku sedang menolong seorang wanita tua dija-"

"CEPETAAAN!" belum sempat sang pemilik suara itu melanjutkan kata-katanya para undangan yang hadir sudah menyela.

"Hm Baik-baik kita mulai saja acaranya, hari ini saya nikah dan kawinkan murid saya Haruno Sakura dengan murid saya juga, Uchiha Sasuke dengan mas kawin satu kilogram tomat dibayar tunai!" ujar seorang pria bermasker yang menjadi wali nikah Sasuke dan Sakura- sensei pervert mereka, Kakashi Hatake.

Mas kawinnya TOMAT? ga salah tuh.. ah yang penting tunai deh, Uchiha kan jaga gengsi.. daripada juga mas kawinnya dikasih mas Maito Gai atau lebih parah, upilnya mas Sandaime Hokage?

Lalu setelah itu giliran Sasuke membalas ijab kabul itu,

"Saya, hn." Sasuke diam.

"Uchiha Sasuke, hn." dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi kembali terhenti.

"Menerima, hn." lagi-lagi dia berhenti.

"Nikahnya, hn." kembali Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Haruno Sakura, hn." wah macet lagi nih kasetnya...

"Dengan-"

"SHANAROOOO!" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ijab kabulnya dia sudah ter-Shanaroo oleh Sakura.

Beruntunglah mbak Yamanaka Ino berbaik hati pada pernikahan sahabat jidat lebarnya dan dia melakukan jurus pemindah jiwa-nya dan memindahkan jiwa-nya kedalam tubuh Sasuke dan mengucapkan ijab kabul untuk pernikahan si jidat lebar dan si stoic dengan lancar.

Walaupun efek samping yang ditinggalkan cukup membahayakan karena ternya Ino sangat menikmati menjamah-jamah tubuh Uchiha Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menikmati tubuh wanita yang sudah lama dia impikan- maksud saya Sasuke tuh daridulu pingin banget ganti gender, tau sendiri kan dia dulu pas ikut Orochimaru adalah -ehem bences...

Pernikahan yang aneh...

Yah begitulah perjalanan lika-liku cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang kini berganti menjadi Uchiha Sakura, dari mereka pacaran-lamaran- sampai nikahan, ya walaupun kita ga diundang ke nikahannya tapi kita doakan saja semoga mereka langgeng dan menjadi keluarga bahagia selamanya, amin.

**-End of Flashback SasuSaku Memories- **

"Ooh begitu ceritanyaaa.." ujar reporter kita yang habis nonton VCD PARODY DRABBLE anime Naruto episode pernikahan SasuSaku.

"Iya mantan kakak ipar, begitulah ceritanya ehehehe aku jadi malu.." ucap Sakura sambil tersipu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke stay cool- jaga image cin!

"Oke-oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya kalian kalau punya anak mau dikasih siapa nih?" tanya reporter kita.

"Sakure." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuka.." jawab Sakura.

"Daan Spagethi!" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bebarengan, kompak ciin!

"E-eh?" reporter kita agak confuse dengan jawaban mereka berdua, Sakure, Sasuka, Spagethi nama apaan tuh? kenapa ga sekalian Fettucini, Cordon Bleu atau Consome? hah dasar keluarga edan!

* * *

><p>"Mantan kakak ipar, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.<p>

"E-eh aku tidak apa-apa dik, ah berhubung durasi n!nsert Investigasi terbatas maka ini adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan pamungkas untuk Uchiha Sasuke, mohon kerjasamanya ya.." ujar reporter kita.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eng- Sasuke, boleh minta nomer hapenya Itachi ga? Radna lost contac sama Ita-koi.." ujar RadnaRadno melas.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya reporter kita hampir mewek.

"Itachi tidak akan membalas semua smsmu." ucap Sasuke datar, tau aja dia reporter kita kere ngirit pulsa jadi seringnya smsan daripada telfon.

"Kenapa? apa dia segitu sakit hatinya karena ku ceraikan?" tanya reporter kita dengan nada bersalah.

"Karena dia tidak punya pulsa." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"E-eh?" reporter kita cengo.

'I-itachi-koi masih kere seperti dulu? bahkan untuk beli pulsa IM3 paling murah 2000-an yang harganya 2500 aja dia ga punya duit? apa gaji di Akatsuki belum naik? ga rugi deh aku cerai sama dia..' batin reporter kita, jahatnya kau RadnaRadno! tidak taukah kau Itachi frustasi karena kau ceraikan?

"E-eh kalau begitu apa Itachi-san tidak buka lowongan? karena temanku Maehime dan kitsune murasaki is a little monster ingin daftar.." tanya reporter kita pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa Sasuke? apa dia masih trauma dengan masa lalu?" tanya reporter kita tetap dengan nada prihatin.

"Karena dia tidak akan memilih salah satu pun diantara kalian." jawab Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan nada datar.

"Ke-kenaapaaa?" tanya reporter kita tidak percaya.

"Karena dia lebih memilih Hoshikagi Kisame." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Sas! kau bohong! aku tau Itachi-san orang straight!" teriak reporter kita histeris.

"Kau tidak percaya? lihat saja Facebooknya." jawab Sasuke datar.

Lalu dengan penasaran dan mata yang agak berair karena habis mengupas bawang, reporter seksi kita mengeluarkan komputer berbentuk TABLET oskardonya dan mulai men-tab icon Facebook.

Lalu dia nge-home di akun Facebook-nya dan melihat status teman-temannya.

* * *

><p><strong>ShikaTemaHobiKipasKipas DiHutanRusa <strong>:

**'Aduh snengNy bsa Di KPASIN isTri tRcnta, wiTh loVe-sHikAmaru, ciH unTuk APA meNuLis sTatuS faCebooK, MeDokUsei!' **

**2 People like this · Comment · 5 seconds ago via facebook for blackberry. **

**NaruHinaMaluMaluKyuubi : **

**'Na-naruto-kun kira-kira lebih ci-cinta aku a-atau ramen ya?' **

**1 People like this · Comment · 6 seconds ago via snaptü. **

Lalu reporter baheNOL kita membaca sebuah status yang membuat remuk jantungnya,

**UchihaKeceItachi PenggunaGenjutsuNomerSatu **now is in a relationship** with HoshikagiKisame SuwkaPegangPegangShamehada. **

**8 people like this · Comments ·**

**Sasori no Danna Cayangnya Deichan Dalam Keabadian **:

iRi decH.

**PeinTuanPiercingJodohnyaKonan** :

nDan6 k4wiN.

**KonanNonaKoran(TERPAKSA)JodohnyaPein** :

andAi ItaChi Sm aQ...

**ZeZeNyaTsuTsu** :

Itachi-san, boleh aku makan daging Kisame-san?

aku ingin makan daging hiu..

**TobiSiMadaraBukanAutis DrodDeadKiddrockMacbethLovers** :

Perbaiki keturunan Uchiha!

**HidanSuwkaSembahyang KepadaJASHIN-SAMA** :

kaLian SudAh jaDiaN, kiNi ikuTiLAh aLirAn JasHiN!

**KakuzuBukanMataDuitan PecintaUangDanHarta** :

KALAU JADIAN HARUS BAYAR PAJAK JADIAN!

**DeiDeiCintaMati CamaRacunnyaDanna** :  
>Yang lan99eng yaa~<p>

* * *

><p>Sungguh sebuah ironi yang sangat mengejutkan dan menghancurkan hati reporter kita, apa karena terlalu banyak menggunakan Sharingan sehingga Uchiha Itachi sudah buta dan memilih Hoshikagi Kisame? atau.. karena Kisame pakai pelet pinjaman dari Neptunus si dewa laut?<p>

Ah entahlah itu adalah rahasia alam, biarkan tetap menjadi rahasia, kini ada baiknya kita hibur reporter kita yang sedang berduka.. poor you RadnaRadno!

"Kau tidak apa-apa mantan kakak ipar?" tanya Uchiha Sakura pada RadnaRadno yang kini tengah sesenggukan karena banyak hutang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik aku closing saja n!nsert hari ini.. baiklah minna-san sekian wawancara n!nsert Investigasi episode wawancara SasuSaku bersama RadnaRadno hari ini, terimakasih telah menyaksikan n!nsert Investigasi, mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan ataupun kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan, akhir kata saya RadnaRadno mengucapkan REVIEW yaa~"

**(: BERSAMBUNG :)**

Huwaa jadi juga chap 2 ini! padahal ratna janjinya seminggu eh ternyata ngaret lama banget, maaf yaa ratna lagi sibuk ujian praktek boga jadi ratna agak ngaret bikin fic, apalagi ratna BERUNTUNG BANGET dapet penguji yang mirip Ibiki Morino hah sendirian lagi! bayangin-bayangin deh ratna seminggu ujian masak segala jenis makanan dari barat, asia, sampai Indonesia ga boleh salah dan harus sempurna plus bonus penguji dengan tampang sadis kalau teriak-teriak bikin hampir nangis T.T #curcol.

Oke-oke gimana fic yg ini? masih kurang lucu dan pasti banyak misstypo yaa? maafin ratna, soalnya ratna aja garap fic ini jam 10 malem keatas (ratna pulang sekolahnya jam segitu sih) makanya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk dan membayangkan 1 minggu ujian ditunggu Ibiki jadi-jadian, ratna harus membakar SEMANGAT memikirkan ide dan mengetik fic ini.

maaf ya kalau mengecewakan T.T

oh iya tentang OOC SASUKE DAN SAKURA di fic ini ratna minta maaf, umm ini fic humor jadi boleh kan sedikit- eh banyak ooc-nya :)

maafkan ratna yaa untuk SasuSaku lovers yang mungkin ga bakal suka dengan fic gaje nan ooc ratna ini T.T

Oh iya, next chapter pair : **NARUHINA**~ yeiii applause buat pasangan paling kontras se-Konoha!

seperti chap kemarin apabila ada pertanyaan ataupun saran tentang next chapter naruhina sertakan pada review atau PM yaa~

ditunggu hehe :D

Umm para pembaca yang budiman, ratna minta review ya, nanti kalau review ratna usahain nomer hp-nya para ninja selebriti Konoha deeh, eh Kakashi ga boleh ya, Kakashi punya ratna! XD #PLAK!

Eh iya ratna mengucapkan **terimakasih banyak** bagi :

**- para reviewers yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini. **

**- para silent reader yang sudah membaca fic ini walaupun tanpa meninggalkan review. **

**- para readers yang mungkin hanya membaca sekedar summary atau judulnya. **

**- dan orang-orang lain yang sudah membantu kelancaran terpublisnya fic ini :D **

**Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca :D **

**-RadnaRadno-**


End file.
